Promise to cry when i'm gone
by inuyashamunkey
Summary: Laven week entry. "Lavi will you cry when i'm gone?" "I won't have time too, i would drop dead, right there besides you." "Lavi! Don't talk like that!" - "Kanda? Why didn't you let him finish?" "He did finish, he said all he needed to. he just wanted to tell you how much he loved you"-Lena lee Kanda nodded.


**this is my Laven week entry, '****Promise to cry when i'm gone'**** please enjoy, and tell me if this made you cry, i know it made me cry. and i wrote it...**

* * *

Allen and Lavi walked side by side. They were heading to Lavi's room to do some research. (yes actual research. Gyhotg 'get your head outta the gutter')

"Please, come in, Allen~chan" Lavi said, his goofy smile present.

Allen just nodded, and walked into the book filled room.

"So. You want to research on how long parasite type innocence users normally live, right?" Lavi said, a frown upon his face. He was being very serious.

"Yes." Allen stated simply. He was sitting on Lavi's bed, refusing to look up.

"Why?" Lavi asked. Now, he refused to look up.

"I want to know how long I have to finish this god forsaken war." Allen answered.

Lavi walked over to Allen, and sat on his bed next to him. "Allen, don't think I would let you that easily." Lavi stated very seriously, yet, very sadly. In reality, he knew, Allen would probably die before him, and he couldn't do a damned thing about it. But, it doesn't mean he wouldn't try. And try he will.

"I know, but, you're smart, you know almost everything about me, even things I don't know. And you should also know, there isn't a way to stop it." Allen said.

Lavi knew too well, that Allen, was painfully right.

"No, your innocence saved your life. That could mean, your innocence won't let you die. Which means, you could live a full life." Lavi said, grasping Allen's hand, giving it a squeeze.

Allen squeezed back in response. "Lavi, I have a serious question. Will you cry when I die?" Allen said, his eyes watering.

"No, I won't have to. You are going to live Allen." Lavi said. He was kind of mad at the question, but he knew it was a reasonable one.

"Lavi, I'm being serious." Allen choked out. He was trying really hard not to cry.

"Well, if you want a serious response. I still wouldn't." Allen looked like he was about to break down at those words, but Lavi quickly added, "I wouldn't have time to cry. I'd drop dead, right there next to you." Lavi said really seriously.

"Lavi! Don't you dare talk like that!" Allen said, getting up, and looking Lavi straight in the eyes, he was furious.

"Allen, aren't you doing the same thing?" Lavi asked, with a weak smile. "You keep saying 'when' you die. Instead of 'if'. and I gave a serious response. I don't think I could live without you be my side.." Lavi said, as he started to cry.

"Lavi…" Allen said. He didn't know what to say. So he just settled for sitting down, and holding his crying boyfriend.

"I'm sorry Allen…" Lavi said, as he started to calm down.

"It's okay. I understand. But, if I did die before you, I don't think I could rest in peace if I knew that you gave up your life, because I wasn't there. I'd be an akuma on the inside." Lavi was surprised by this response, but Allen wasn't done. "Akuma don't cry of hatred, but of sorrow. Knowing we couldn't take the pain of losing someone we loved. But, no one would com to save my soul, because I wouldn't be a physical akuma. I would be forever sad, because I knew. I knew that you couldn't handle my death. But, it would be much worse. People who try to bring their loved ones back, they don't know they're going to die. B-but, you w-would, you would… willingly g-give up y-your l-l-life." Now it was Allen's turn to cry.

"Allen, I didn't mean to upset you, please don't cry." Lavi said, rubbing circles into Allen's back.

"I know.." Was all Allen managed to get out.

"But Allen, since I don't want you to be in such sorrow in death, yes, of course I would cry. I would cry until the day I join you in death. But, I promise, I won't give up my life so easily." Lavi said.

Allen raised his to look at Lavi, "Promise?" Allen asked.

"Promise." Lavi said, bringing Allen into a kiss.

* * *

**3 years later.**

* * *

"Kanda! Behind you!" Allen yelled, Kanda turned around and destroyed a giant akuma, made of smaller akumas.

"I could have gotten that Moyashi!" Kanda yelled angrily.

"Sure!" Allen mocked, as he continued to destroy akuma.

"Oi! Allen?! You okay! Your innocence is bein' slow!" Lavi said, with a smile, bit concerned eyes, as he stood next to Allen.

"Yeh, I'm just fine." Allen said, perfect smile present. In reality, he knew, his innocence could only hold out for a little longer, he needed to save as any akuma as he could before he gave out though. 'I'm sorry to lie to you love, but, I'm more sorry that I can't comply to your wish for me to grow old with you.' Allen thought sadly, as he continued to destroy akuma.

He just slay the last level 1 akuma, and he was getting tired. But, of course he couldn't get a break, next was the level 2's.

"I don't think I'll last through all of them." Allen said quietly to himself. But a certain rabbit was eaves dropping.

"What do you mean? Are you getting tired?" Lavi asked worriedly.

"Lavi I have to tell you the truth, even if I don't want to. My innocence, is giving out on me. This is my final battle." Allen said, with his usual smile.

Lavi was visibly broken when he heard those words. "Just rest." Lavi insisted.

"No, Lavi. I love you, and you know that. But, I want to save akuma souls before I die. Please understand." Allen pleaded.

"Okay, if that's what you want. But, don't throw your life away, stay alive as long as you can, and Allen, please just remember, I love you forever and always, and I won't let you go that easily." Lavi stated. He had tears in his eyes now.

"Yeah, you can't die either, not yet." Allen said, going back into battle.

Lavi just became a robot. He fought mechanically. He was taking down as any akuma as he could, hoping that he could lighten the load for Allen, even if just a little.

"Kanda! Cover for Allen!" Lavi demanded, appearing next to the blue haired man.

"Why would I do that?!" Kanda asked angrily.

"Look, he's trying his best, but, he's going to die after this battle anyway, but I want to give him a chance to say goodbye at least… I know you don't actually hate him, just do him this one favor… do it for me…" A tear escaped from Lavi's eye.

Kanda was shocked. He couldn't even say how shocked he was, the Moyashi, was going to die today? "Yeah, I'll cover." he replied stoically, going over to Allen.

They all fought mechanically, because now, everyone knew, he wouldn't last long. Kanda kept an eye on him. And before they knew it. The battle was over.

They all met in the middle of the field.

"Allen!" Lavi yelled, running towards him, everyone else was right behind him.

"Lavi, Lenalee, Krory, Kanda… thank you" Allen said, with tears in his eyes.

"Moyashi, why didn't you tell us?" Kanda asked angrily, everyone but Lavi nodded their heads in agreement.

"There was no point, butt I something to say to each and every one of you." Allen said, he was starting to fall over, but Lavi caught him.

"Kanda… you're a bastard, but, I have to say I enjoyed fighting with you." Kanda che'd. "Krory, thank you for having my back for the time we had together." Krory started crying. "Lenelee, thanks for being not only my first friend at the order, but one of my best friends." Lenalee also cried, but not as much. She knew, she would have to keep Lavi from completely breaking, so she couldn't. "Lavi… I have so many things to thank you about. Thank you for always having my back, thank you for accepting me, thank you for fighting beside me, thank you, for defending me when my eye was out, thank you for caring, and thank you for being the best boyfriend ever, I love, always and forever." Allen was now crying. And Lavi was probably hugging the life out of him.

Allen used all the energy he had left telling everyone everything.

Everyone left Lavi and Allen alone.

"Do you have to leave?" Lavi asked.

Allen couldn't respond, he didn't have the energy too, but he kept smiling.

"Allen, I love you, don't leave me! You're only 19! Look! We'll go back to the order, and you'll eat a mountain of food, and Kanda will be disgusted! Lenalee will laugh as you guys fight! And I'll steal Kanda's ponytail and make him chase me with mugen! I'll hide behind you, and you'll step aside. At the edn of the day, I'll be in the infirmary crying, because you didn't help me, and you'll just laugh and say ' you had it coming.'! Allen how does that sound?" Lavi pleaded.

Allen was slipping. "Lavi… 'love yo…" silence.

"Allen? What were you saying, you know I hate it when people don't finish sentences. Ccome on say it with me, 'I love you' that's what you were saying right!? Hey Allen!? Allen… Allen… you always liked it more when I called you by your name instead of Moyashi. Can't you smile? Allen, please, I'll say it as many times as you want!" Lavi was crying bullets.

"Lavi, he's gone." Kanda was behind him, and he pulled him off the ground.

"Wait, no Kanda! Kanda! Let me go! Allen didn't finish his sentence! Let him finish!" Lavi was kicking and screaming.

Even Kanda had silent tears going down his face, not only because Allen was dead, but because, it honestly hurt him to see his life long friend in such a painful state. Kanda wouldn't of been able to handle it either, if his girlfriend died like Allen had.

Lenalee was crying with Krory, but they were walking away from Allen's body, they'd have someone pick it up later.

"Kanda… why didn't you let Allen finish his sentence?" Lavi asked, he was completely broken, everyone could see it.

"He finished his sentence, Lavi. He finished what he wanted to say. And he just wanted to tell you that he loved you so very much." Lenalee said.

"Shes right, he finished his sentence, it just wasn't proper." Kanda stated.

"Kanda? Is it okay to cry?" Lavi asked.

Kanda wrapped his arms around him, and said "Yeah."

He just sat there crying for hours, but, Kanda was patient.

* * *

**1 year later**

* * *

Lavi was sitting by his late lovers grave. Everyone else was celebrating the one year anniversary since we defeated the earl. But, it was the same day, Allen Walker passed, everyone would come here later. Even people who didn't know him. Because Allen Walker defeated the Earl before he died.

"Allen, I still have to wonder, why didn't you keep your promise? You died. I kept mine, yeah. Don't worry, I've lived until now. I'm trying my best. I almost couldn't take it, but don't worry, sleep in peace, I won't throw my life away. And everyone's doing fine, but, they'll come to visit you later. They're calling you a hero. Oh look, it's starting to rain. I guess it's time for me to go then… oh, and this will be the last time I visit your grave, I will move on Allen, I promise, goodbye, forever." Lavi finished as he walked away.

* * *

_It was actually a very clear day, not a cloud in sight. But Lavi didn't know that. In reality, it was only raining for Lavi._


End file.
